1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operations for setting image processing conditions in an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating section is used for setting image forming conditions in an image forming apparatus or in an image processing apparatus. Various conditions set for the apparatus are displayed on a liquid crystal display screen of the operating section or indicated by external LEDs. The operating section of a conventional image forming apparatus displays conditions set for the apparatus, for example color-balance settings, in only one expression format, making the conditions difficult to understand for operators who are unfamiliar with operations, in many cases. Although set color-balance settings can be stored in mode memory or the like, the number of copies to be made, a magnification, and other factors are stored together. This system is not easy to use.
In a method for setting the desired copy mode by sequentially displaying copy-mode setting screens in hierarchy, if set conditions are changed at the last setting screen after the desired copy mode has been specified, all settings have to be set again from the first setting screen, providing poor operability.